


spoke thou across the blue weather

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [5]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda's nearly worn through the memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoke thou across the blue weather

Galinda's nearly worn through the memory, forgotten what really happened, what didn't.

That journey.  Not the night at the inn, later (earlier?).

Thunder.  They ran.  Shack in the woods, Elphie watching the leaky roof mistrustfully.  Real.

"Let me cover you up."  Elphie hot, skinny, awkward under her.  Must have happened.

Elphie's quivering.  Galinda first thinking her damp tongue might hurt, realizing that wasn't it at all.  Could that be?  

Later parts, no.  

She never pulled their skirts up.  

Elphie never said those things.

  
Rain pelting her window, Galinda whimpers, nuzzling into too-soft pillow under her, until her old heart thunders. 

 


End file.
